The Possibility of a Happy Ending
by onceuponacriminalmind
Summary: "Did you already get your happy ending?" "No, Henry I haven't, but even believing in the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." How did Mary Margaret get the book? What made her give it to Henry? Here's how it all began.


**So I'm absolutely in LOVE with the show OUAT :D This is my take on how everything began. I hope you all enjoy it! I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters...unfortunatley haha. This is before Emma even came into the picture and I hope I did the show justice. ENJOY!**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She had actually managed to get the job! Mary Margaret couldn't remember when she knew her calling was to help people, but it didn't seem to bother her; she was finally going to have her own class to teach.

Looking at the clock in her one bedroom apartment, it read 7:15am. Quickly grabbing a hat, scarf and her bag she locked up and ran down the stairs hustling towards Granny's for a morning cup of coffee before her first day at Storybrooke Elementary.

"Mary!" Ruby greeted enthusiastically as she bounded next to the woman and took her by the arm when she entered the tiny cafe. "Mare, here! I already got your coffee ready! Oh my gosh it's so exciting! It's like a brand new adventure. Are you nervous? Excited?" The thin brunette was talking a mile a minute as she grabbed a new coffee pot from behind the counter eagerly waiting for Mary Margaret's reply.

"Yes, yes Ruby, we're all very happy for Mary Margaret, but can we please be happy and work at the same time? And my gosh girl, what happened to the rest of your uniform?" Granny piped up as she came out from the back pushing her half moon glasses upon the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry, Gran." Ruby sheepishly replied readjusting her skirt, but not before rolling her eyes for only her friend to see and giving her a quick squeeze on the arm as she walked onto the floor to go take more orders.

Turning to look at the older woman, Mary Margaret had a worried glance on her face, "I'm sorry Granny, I didn't mean to get Ruby into trouble...gosh I'm just worried that this job may be more than I can handle." Folding her hands around her coffee mug, she began twirling her ring around her finger, something that she did out of habit for as long as she could remember.

Giving a sincere, but warm smile Granny responded, "Nonsense, Mary Margaret. You'll do great. I know you've had problems finding the right job, but I think this one could finally be your happy ending. As for Ruby, I just want her to realize that she has responsibilities. Lord knows that girl needs some sort of structure in her life." Shaking her head while glancing at her granddaughter, she grabbed a plate full of breakfast and plunked it down in front of the woman.

"Here; you're going to need some strength with all those kids" Granny winked at the brunette as she went back into the kitchen area leaving Mary Margaret to eat in peace.

"Thank you Gran!" she cheered at the last moment, touched by the gesture that she had received.

After finishing what she could off the generous portion that granny had given her, Mary Margaret was about to leave when she heard the cafe bell ring. Looking up, she smiled when she recognized Archie making his way towards her with Pongo by his side.

"Archie!" Mary smiled as she pulled out the bar stool beside her to motion for him to seat beside her. "What are you doing here this early?"

Chuckling, Archie took off his tweed jacket as he took the offered seat next to her. "Well, I don't normally come here this early, but Pongo was whimpering for a walk and I figured I'd come and wish you luck on your first day."

Placing a hand over her heart, Mary felt like having this many people wishing her well was a good omen. "Thank you Archie, that's really sweet of you. You too Pongo" she chided as she bent down to pet the Dalmatian.

Seeing that Archie had walked into the cafe, Ruby was suddenly before the pair asking if she could get them anything. Crouching down, she immediately began playing with Pongo who was loving every minute of the attention.

"ARCHIE HOPPER! That had better not be Pongo that I see lying at my cafe bar! How many times do I have to tell you, dogs are not allowed inside!" Granny was now standing with her hands on her hips wearing a harsh glare on her face and tea towel thrown over her shoulder.

Tripping over the bar stool, Archie quickly tugged on the leash and headed for the door.

"See you later Mary Margaret. Good luck today!" he called as the door slammed behind him.

"Man, I wish you would lighten up with that rule. Pongo is so well behaved" Ruby sighed as she went to wash her hands. "I don't know why you're so against dogs!"

"And I don't know why you like them so much!" Granny retorted.

Deciding that this was a good time to head off to work, Mary Margaret gathered her things bid her goodbye's.

"Wait Mary! Here!" Ruby called as she tossed her friend a bright red apple. "Isn't it kind of customary for a teacher to have an apple?" she giggled.

Catching the fruit in her hands, she held it before her unsure of what to do with it. "Um...thanks Ruby".

"Girl! Don't you remember? Mary Margaret hates apples! Always has." Granny scolded from across the room.

"It's okay Granny; thanks for the sentiment Ruby! See you later!"

* * *

The first week had gone extremely well for Mary Margaret. All the children were a pleasure to teach and for the first time in a long time, Mary Margaret found herself enjoying her time in Storybrooke. She finally felt she had a purpose in town.

"Okay class, I think that should be good for today. We'll let our bird houses dry overnight and then tomorrow everyone bring in something that they'd like to decorate them with."

As the throngs of children clamored out of her classroom, Mary Margaret couldn't help but notice the stack of books and other things that was purposely nudged off one her students desks by some other boys. Watching for a moment as the bigger boys laughed and ran away, she saw a smaller brown haired boy kneel on the floor trying his best to quickly shove the books into his knapsack.

Though school had only just started a week ago, and admittedly she didn't know every child's name quite yet, this young boy had stood out to her. He was incredibly bright and creative and always inquisitive. Making her way from her desk over to him she knelt down beside the boy and helped him gather his strewn belongings.

"Henry?" Mary said as she handed him some pencils that had rolled towards her. She was trying to catch his eye, but she could tell that he was doing his best to avoid her gaze. She was certain he was doing his absolute best to hold back the tears.

Grabbing the pencils, and brushing his face with his sleeve, Henry sniffled and mumbled a quick 'thanks Ms. Blanchard' before getting up onto his feet.

Procuring a tissue from her pocket, Mary Margaret handed it over to her student, her heart breaking as she watched this incredible boy try his hardest to remain strong.

Quickly taking the tissue, Henry finally looked up at his teacher, "I'm sorry Ms. Blanchard, I should get going."

Confused as to why he was apologizing, Mary couldn't suppress the surprised look upon her face. "Henry, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong"

"My Mom says crying is a sign of weakness...that those who cry aren't-aren't strong." he whispered as he hung his head as if in defeat.

'_Henry...Mills! He's the mayor's son!' _ she remembered realizing who could have put such a notion into the boy's mind. Grabbing onto the boy's shoulders, Mary Margaret placed her hand under the boy's chin and lifted it so that he had no choice but to look her in the eye.

"Oh Henry...no, no no. That's not true at all!" she soothed trying her hardest to get him to believe what she was saying. "Crying doesn't make someone weak. If anything, it shows us that we care. That we care that strongly about something that it's worth our tears. Do you understand what I'm saying?" When he finally gave a silent nod, she closed her eyes and smiled, grateful that he seemingly took in what she had to say.

"Bye Ms. Blanchard." Henry half smiled as he left the room.

"See you tomorrow Henry."

* * *

Walking along the main street on the way home. Mary Margaret was thinking about her conversation with Henry when she suddenly bumped into something, or rather someone coming out of a shop.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Mary caught her footing and grasped onto the arm of the person she had just run into.

"Ahh, my mistake dearie. You would think after all this time I'd be used to walking around with a cane." the man drawled in a velvety tone as he straightened his suit jacket and placed both hands atop of the cane in a firm grasp.

"It was my fault Mr. Gold, I apologize." she sheepishly stated. If there was one person in town who should not be crossed, it was the man before her.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you're quite busy these days with all the children. Fascinating how astute their minds can be at this young age isn't it?" he asked as Mary Margaret could have sworn she caught a hint of sentimentality to his voice as if remembering something; but as far as she or anyone else in town knew of, Mr. Gold didn't have any children.

"I've been meaning to express my congratulations . You seem to be the talk of the town as our new school teacher."

"Oh, well, thank you. That's very kind. If you'll excuse me, I have to be going." she made to side step him when suddenly with reflexes that she had never known him to have he held out his cane, blocking her path.

"Actually, I have something that I've been wanting to give you. If you'd be so kind as to step inside my shop. Please."

Silently nodding and following him inside the store, she waited as he went into the back and came back out a few moments later with what looked to be a large rectangular object in his hands. As he got closer, she saw that it was in fact a large book with the words 'Once Upon a Time' written across the leather cover.

"It's beautiful." she whispered as she took it into her hands.

"Just some stories that I thought you could share with your students. Who doesn't love happy endings?" he smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Gold. That's very thoughtful." Honestly, she was quite shocked as to why he was giving her such a exquisite gift. They had barely spoken to each other for as long as they had known each other, and yet here he was giving her a congratulatory gift? Turning to leave, she gave a meek smile as she shut the door and walked back to her apartment, leaving the older man who still wore a hint of a smile.

After finishing her marking for the night, Mary Margaret had started flipping through the book that Mr. Gold have given her. She hadn't released how engrossed she was in the stories until she heard her clock chime midnight. Finishing up the page, she took one last glance at the picture of Prince Charming reawakening Snow White with true love's kiss.

'_You found me.'_

_ 'Did you ever doubt I would?'_

'_Hmm, who doesn't love happy endings indeed?_' she thought as she put the book into her bag and headed off to bed.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Blanchard? Might I have a quick word with you?"

It was a rather warm fall morning, but somehow Mary Margaret felt a chill run down her spine as she turned around in the school courtyard to see none other than the mayor standing a few feet away from her, clad in a pain suit and long black jacket wearing a tight lipped smile on her face.

"Madame Mayor. Nice to see you this morning. How can I help you?" Not being able to put a finger on the exact reason, but Mary Margaret always felt uneasy whenever the mayor was around. She had never actually done anything to cause this uneasiness, but she could never shake the feeling nevertheless.

Getting right into it, Regina Mills crossed her arms before talking.

"Ms. Blanchard, my son Henry tells me about some things that have been going on in your class that have come to my attention. Quite frankly, I'm a little concerned."

Glad to hear that Henry's mother knew what was going in his life, Mary sighed a breath of relief. "Oh I'm glad he told you. I'm sure it's just the fact that he hasn't had a chance to warm up to the other children. He's incredibly bright, and sometimes that can set a child apart fro-"

"What exactly are you talking about Ms. Blanchard?" Regina cut off curtly with a hardening glare to the teacher.

Once again, Mary Margaret was confused by a member of the MIlls family. Holding her mouth a gape in confusement, she could only stutter. "I-I'm sorry? Is this not about-"

"My son tells me that you have been teaching the students to build bird houses during class time. Is this correct?" Regina once again cut off the petite brunette.

"Well, yes..."

"It's your job to teach these children about mathematics and science. Not wood-shop and how to create nurturing homes for stray poultry. It would be in your best interest to stick to the curriculum. We wouldn't want you to have to search for another job now would we?" There was something sinister about the way she was smiling, and although Mary Margaret was a strong woman. She knew better than to anger the mayor.

Suddenly, a small voice broke the tense silence.

"Mom? Uhh, what are you doing here?" Henry questioned while glancing back and forth between his mother and teacher.

Breaking her stare, Regina turned to her son. "Nothing sweetie, just having a little talk with Ms. Blanchard. Don't forget to come to my office today after class. and DON'T be late."

"Mkay" he mumbled in return.

"Henry, don't mumble. Use your words for goodness sakes! I will see you tonight alright? Henry, are you listening to me?" Regina scolded growing frustrated at how she was having to discipline her child in front of his teacher.

"Yes, Mom." he replied once more as both he and Mary Margaret watched as she walked across the school courtyard and sped off in her car.

"Come on Henry, it's time for class." Mary Margaret said as the bell chimed signaling the beginning of the day.

"I brought some more things to decorate my bird house with! And here, I brought you a pear. I overheard you telling Paige Topper that you don't really like apples." Henry beamed looking up at his teacher.

Taking the pear in her hand she stopped once more and knelt down so that she was at eye level with the young boy.

"Henry, that's very sweet of you. Thank you for the pear; but I'm afraid we won't be working on the bird houses anymore." she smiled sadly.

"It's because of _her_ isn't it?" Henry stated simply as if he knew the answer already. He really was extremely bright for his age. "One day, it won't be like this ."

"What do you mean Henry?"

"Nothing. It's not important right now." He had only known this woman for a week, and yet he felt like there was a trust with her that he didn't have with anyone else in Storybrooke. Now wasn't the right time to tell her about his plan to go to Boston, but he knew she would play an important role in finding his real mom.

Ignoring the other children that were running into the building, Mary Margaret reached into her bag and pulled out the big red leather covered book. Placing it into Henry's outreached arms, she smiled as he ran his fingers over the delicate embroidered gold font on the cover, one letter at a time.

"Henry, I want you to have this." she stated as she covered his hand with hers over the cover.

"What is it?" he questioned, looking into her eyes with excitement.

"A happy ending." she answered simply. For the first time since she had met Henry Mills, he looked confused.

"Don't you want it Ms. Blanchard?"

Touched at the boy's hesitance to accept a gift she chuckled. "No, I think right now you could use it more."

"Oh. Did you already get your happy ending?"

Pausing and thinking about the question before answering, Mary Margaret wondered if she had. "No. I haven't Henry." she sighed before continuing, "but sometimes, even believing in the possibility of a happy ending can be a very powerful thing."

As the pair walked into the school building neither the young boy or the fair school teacher noticed the man hiding behind the building wall carefully watching their exchange and silently walking away with only the '_tap tap' _ of a cane echoing across the courtyard.

"_And so it begins...heh meheh"_

* * *

_**So there we go! An OUAT oneshot written in about 2.5 hours. Sorry if it was a bit long, I was going to split it into two, but I ddin't want to ruin the flow. Also, the last line if anyone is wondering is my attempt at putting Rumple's giggle into words :P a poor attempt I know!**  
_

_**Please PLease PLease leave a review because I honestly love reading what you guys have to say. Anything at all, good or bad! Until next time :D**_


End file.
